MIEDO A UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD
by Akirali Veg
Summary: VEGETA Y BULMA SE CONOCEN EN OTRAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS MUY DIFERENTES LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**MIEDO A UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

_by Akirali Veg_

**Capítulo 1**

_Holap este es mi nuevo fanfic y creo que el ultimo… es que nada mas no se me dan, ah antes de leer les digo que… nada me pertenece… es decir los personajes, son de Akira Toriyama, que mas quisiera yop que Vegeta fuera mío UU y que yo hubiera sido su creadora pero no es asi… Ha se me olvidaba tiene un poco de lemon muy leve si eres menor de edad no lo leas no kiero cargos de conciencia… _

Era un día como cualquier otro en la corporación capsula, el Sr. Briefs construía una nueva maquina, para salvar a esta misma corporación de la ruina…si como leen de la ruina… a lo lejos estaba Bulma claro discutiendo con Yamcha sobre sus constantes infidelidades, ellos ya parecían un matrimonio vivían juntos parecían ya marido y mujer solo le faltaba un papel que lo acreditara así… yamcha se había ganado la confianza de los Briefs, esa confianza se la demostraron al darle las riendas de la compañía para que el manejase las inversiones, es decir, el tenia el completo manejo de bienes.

De esa manera Yamcha fue haciendo grandes fraudes financieros, todo para darse la gran vida, viajando constantemente y a su lado iban siempre las más hermosas chicas, las cuales lo seguían obviamente por su dinero, hasta que un día la corporación cápsula no puedo sostenerse asi misma y solo quedaban dos alternativas dejar que la corporación se perdiera al destrozarla los bancos acreedores para repartirse lo que quedara de esta o simplemente venderla y obtener lo que se pudiera para la familia.

Y asi fue esta se vendió y le dieron muy poco por la Corporación, al sabes esto yamcha… Salio furioso de la oficina y fue en busca de Bulma para reclamarle un sin fin de cosas que no venían al caso…

**YM** Bulma me largo… me oíste… ¡¡YO!! … no puedo vivir en la miseria estoy acostumbrado a lo mejor.

**BL:** Si de eso ya me di cuenta… eres un cínico… fue tu culpa que la corporación desapareciera… te odioooooo… además lo que mas me duele es que te gastabas el dinero con esas mujerzuelas con las que salías.

**YM**: Cariño solo busque lo ke no tenia… buscaba una verdadera mujer… no como tu.

**BL:** ¡¡¡¡¡ IDIOTAAAAA !!!! largate y nunca regreses

**YM **Eso es lo que voy ha hacer… - al decir esto fue a su habitación arreglo sus cosas y se fue…

Bulma estaba muy dolida, tantos años habían pasado juntos, compartido tantas cosas… para que Yamcha de buenas a primeras mandara todo a la fregada… pero estaba demostrando su verdadero yo de Yamcha… aunque ella, no sabia de que se sorprendía, siempre le era infiel solo era cuestión de tiempo que esto acabara o uno de los dos se hartara… en fin había acabado… ese amor que existió, simplemente se extinguió.

Así fue… los años pasaron al vender la corporación los padres de Bulma se fueron a la capital del sur y ella aun se quedo en la capital del Oeste.

Todo parecía mas tranquilo Bulma no vivía completamente sola, en la capital del Oeste, tenia a sus mejores amigos cerca, es decir Goku, que es casi su hermano y Milk su esposa, ella en el tiempo que transcurrió había logrado que le prestaran un laboratorio, siendo una gran científica no podía estar sin hacer nada con respecto a ese ramo y tenia otro negocio el cual eran las flores… para ser mas exacto las rosas adoraba esas flores… asi que porque no trabajar con ellas.

Milk también le ayudaba en cuanto las flores… aunque últimamente Bulma no la dejaba hacer nada debido a que Milk estaba embarazada… pronto se uniría a la familia un niño… que si era niña le llamarían Izu y si era niño pues Gohan…

Ya en la tienda de flores se escuchaba unas de las tantas discusiones entre Milk y Bulma con respecto a su embarazo.

**ML**: Bulma déjame hacer el trabajo que me corresponde… estar embarazada no significa que me trates como una inútil… y si sigues con esa actitud de sobreprotección te daré un golpe… me entendiste… o quieres que te lo demuestre.

**BL**: Esta bien no es para tanto -- '

Bulma adoraba a Milk siempre habia sido su mejor amiga. Le alegraba mucho que ella si pudiera ser feliz y más que ella encontrara a un esposo amoroso es decir Goku Ouji, un influyente empresario.

**ML**: mmm Bulma te quería decir que Goku reservo una mesa para cenar esta noche, Milk le dijo el nombre del restaurante y Bulma arqueó las cejas durante un segundo, era uno de los establecimientos mas lujosos de la ciudad – nos gustaría que vinieras por favor – con tono suplicante y añadió – además amiga dos Oujis son demasiados para una sola mujer.

Bulma sintió un escalofrió recorrerla y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, anteriormente había conocido a un primo de Goku y le pareció un hombre muy prepotente, frió, calculador y con un carácter sumamente fuerte, lo cual al conocerlo ella se intimidó ante su presencia.

Además tuvo una gran insolencia con ella, en la boda de Goku y Milk, él se acerco demasiado a ella… la tomo del talle y la atrajo hacia si para besarla… pero Bulma lo abofeteo… y se separo de el… el cual solo la miro… y le dijo que la quería besar argumentando que le gusto mucho y que el siempre consigue lo que le gusta o quiere, Bulma Al oír estas palabras tan fuera de lugar se dio media vuelta y se marcho… para estar al lado de yamcha que en ese entonces era ya como su esposo. – tenia la corazonada que se trataba de ese hombre.

**BL:** ha venido uno de sus primos? "por favor que no sea el que estoy pensando"

**ML:** SI, Vegeta llego ayer de la capital del Norte.

**BL**: Vegeta – pensando "no puede ser… lo que me faltaba"

Vegeta era un Hombre sumamente atractivo, de hombros anchos y rasgos finos y muy marcados, tenia ojos color azabache y una boca deliciosa.(XD que descripción tan detallada nn)

Incluso un año después, recordaba también que no solo ese atrevimiento de besarla había tenido con ella, en la boda de Milk y Goku, en la que el había sido el padrino y ella la dama de Honor, noto a cada segundo su presencia de Vegeta , ella había sentido el suave roce de sus dedos en la cintura y la presión de su cuerpo cuando posaron para las fotos de ese evento, ese acercamiento le pareció atrevido, Vegeta no quitaba de esa noche su mirada de Bulma… le llamo demasiado la atención al parecer y ella lo había notado lo cual eso la incomodo toda la noche.

**BL:** mmm… NO – reitero en voz alta – no puedo ir a la cena

**ML:** NO – Por que no quieres?? – Milk la miro con ojos entrecerrados mientras analizaba su expresión de su amiga - ¿O no, porque no puedes??

**BL:** Hay pues elige la que mas te guste, además no tengo que ponerme así que no acepto la invitación lo siento.

**ML:** eso es lo de menos yo te presto un vestido… bueno listo a que hora pasamos por ti

**BL:** Oye no he dicho que si

**ML:** nosotros pasaremos por ti y te llevaremos a casa después.

**BL:** hay Milk… con tigo no se puede… esta bien… pero si voy a la cena llevare mi propio coche

**ML: **de acuerdo

Así se llego la hora de ir a la cena, Bulma llego al lugar indicado comprobó la reserva y el numero de mesa y el camarero la condujo hacia la mesa donde la esperaban.

Camarero: Sr Ouji – lo pronuncio con mucho respeto y ella ya tenia la sonrisa preparada en los labios y algunas palabras de agradecimiento, cuando se quedo helada al comprobar que no se trataba de Goku, sino de Vegeta.

**VG:** Srita. Bulma - se acerco a ella con un movimiento elegante y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El roce fue brevísimo, pero hizo que se le cortara la respiración. Y esta Se indigno

**BL:** pero como te atreves???? – las palabras le salieron de la garganta en un susurro, él arqueo la ceja, aunque en sus ojos había una expresión muy atenta.

**VG: **creíste que todo iba a ser muy formal? – ella no respondió. Tenia todos los sentidos puestos en aquel hombre con esa aura de poder que emanaba de el, además de que poseía un físico tan fascinante.

**BL:** lo siento solo… solo olvida mi comentario – ambos se sentaron a la mesa afortunadamente Milk y Goku llegaron, pero ellos se limitaron a conversar entre ellos, mientras tanto Bulma estaba incomodándole el silencio entre ella y Vegeta así que se animaría a iniciar una conversación.

**BL:** Has venido a la capital de Oeste por negocios… ¿verdad? – lanzándole una mirada a vegeta

**VG:** Si – el la miro también buscando leer en su expresión – así mismo iré a tres capitales para iniciar nuevos proyectos para acrecentar aun mas mis empresas.

**BL:** interesante – tomo un sorbo a su bebida

**VG:** Se que tienes un nuevo negocio donde inventas nuevos robots que ayudan a hacer mas fácil la vida de las personas… como siempre una muy buena científica e inventora… asimismo me entere que ya no tienen bajo su poder a la corporación Capsula, así que cuéntame algo sobre lo que haces exactamente – Vegeta tenia una atractiva voz combinada con cierta arrogancia.( Ke lindo )

BL: Es una pregunta de cortesía o estas verdaderamente interesado???

**VG:** Lo segundo – en sus ojos había una mirada divertida

**BL:** Quieres saber sobre algo de la programación, la robótica y mas… o sobre un día en la vida de…

**VG:** Sobre las dos cosas.

**BL:** Pues se debe tener una inventiva y creatividad de eso no hay duda, buscar un buen diseño en lo que inventas, para hacer mas competitivos tus productos, con respecto a los del mercado – repentinamente llego el camarero y retiro los platos y Bulma miro a Vegeta en un intento de examinarlo con desinterés, llevaba un traje impresionante e impecablemente conjuntado con una camisa azul y una corbata de seda, tenia la piel morena y ella no pudo controlarse y empezó a imaginarse como seria el cuerpo que había bajo aquel atuendo.

"no te dejes llevar Bulma "se repetía ella mentalmente, "por ¡¡Kamisama!! Solo estoy cenando con él. Tonta además seguramente Vegeta tendría una amante, Los hombre como el nunca están sin una mujer a su lado, probablemente tendría una en cada capital a donde el va" de nuevo el silencio reinaba en la mesa, hasta que Goku pago la cuenta.

**VG:** Srita. Bulma la acompañare al coche

**BL:** No es necesario el señor del aparcamiento… me lo va a traer

**ML:** Vegeta… Goku y yo podemos acercarte al hotel donde te hospedas.

**VG:** estoy seguro de que a Bulma no le importara. – Vegeta se puso serio y miro a su primo – mañana te llamare.

Bulma rogó a Kamisama que Goku intercediera pero esto no ocurrió parece que kami estaba muy ocupado, el hotel estaba de paso, había sido una grosería negarse a llevarlo (yo lo llevaría a donde sea -) pero aun así ella no quería quedarse a solas con el.

Ambos subieron al auto y en todo el camino no se escucho ni media palabra, pero la mente de Bulma estaba enfocada sin quererlo en el hombre que estaba a su lado, ella podía aspirar el suave perfume que usaba… y la sutil esencia masculina que desprendía, comenzaba a sentir un calor abrasador, el tenia la mano apoyada en su rodilla tan cerca de la palanca de velocidades que era imposible no rozarlo cada vez que cambiaba una velocidad – "Bulma Limitate a conducir demonios" pensó irritada.

Se sintió aliviada cuando llegaron al hotel, el botones se acerco y abrió la puerta y Bulma Volvió la cara hacia Vegeta.

**VG:** Buenas Noches – Vegeta capturo sus labios con un beso que termino de seducirla.

Bulma solo expresaba asombro cuando él elevo la cabeza y le dijo en un susurro adiós y se deslizo fuera del auto.

Ella llego a su apartamento iba mas que furiosa consigo misma… por no haber previsto aquel movimiento de vegeta. Había jugado con el elemento sorpresa y había ganado.

**BL:** ¡¡¡ Que tonta soy!! … debí haberlo abofeteado, por su atrevimiento. Y lo habría hecho sino hubiera quedado paralizada, ya… Bulma que mas da… seguramente no volveré a verlo, se quito su ropa y se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir.

Al siguiente día Vegeta se levanto muy temprano para comenzar a trabajar, he ir a ver a su primo Goku, pero aun le quedaba un poco de tiempo de sobra, paso muy cerca de una de las tiendas de Bulma tenia negocios de diferentes cosas y este era uno de flores… bueno paso cerca de esta sin darse cuenta (si que casualidad) así que era buena idea visitarla, empujo la puerta para entrar y saludo a Milk, después se volvió hacia Bulma.

**ML:** Vegeta ¡¡¡ que estupendo que nos hagas una visita!!! – Milk se levanto de la silla del ordenador y fue hacia él para darle un beso.

**VG**: ¿Qué tal estas?? Vengo de visita y también por negocios - De repente sonó el teléfono – Milk contesta la llamada tranquilamente Bulma puede atenderme.

Bulma lo vio estaba increíble como siempre. Aquel hombre echaba por tierra cualquier intento de mantener la calma y ella no le gustaba sentirse asi en lo absoluto. Le había costados dos años superar lo que había pasado con yamcha y recuperar un poco de la confianza perdida, asi que Bulma adopto una actitud de profesional y amable.

**BL:** Quieres algo…¿tienes alguna idea?

Vegeta miraba a Bulma… desde la boda de Milk y Goku no había sido capaz de quitársela de la cabeza, ella le intrigaba, le gustaba su físico y admiraba su fuerza de carecer y la química sexual que había entre ellos era mas que evidente, así mismo los rasgos de su cara, su aroma, sus hermosos ojos azules, en si una mujer fascinante para él y la forma en que respondió a sus caricias le había fascinado… pero por fin había tomado la decisión de mezclar los negocios con el placer

VG: Rosas

**BL:** En que color???? – Se Movió hacia donde estaban los diferentes colores para mostrárselos

**VG**: Rojos

**BL**: Ella abrió la puerta y saco un jarro y lo puso en la mesa - ¿Cuántas quieres? Cuestan…

**VG**: No importa y quiero tres docenas

**BL**: Quieres que las enviemos?? … aunque tendrá un costo adicional.

**VG:** NO… yo mismo las entregare

**BL:** Bulma se molesto evidentemente eran para una mujer y en la mente de ella sin querer ya se estaba formulando preguntas – "¿será para una amiga o para una amante?.. hayyyyy no me debe de importarme"

En unos minutos el ramo estaba listo, Vegeta tomo unos segundos para admirar la belleza del ramo y volvió a largárselo a Bulma.

**VG:** ¡¡¡PARA TI!!!

**BL.:** ¿PERDON?? O.O

**VG:** Las rosas son para ti – te sugiero que leas la tarjeta

Bulma abrió la tarjeta y la leyó con incredulidad esta decía TE INVITO A CENAR ESTA NOCHE

**VG:** Pasare por ti a las 7:00 pm

**BL:** No… no sabes donde vivo?? - ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Bulma no tenía ninguna intención de salir con él.

**VG:** Milk me dará tu dirección

**BL**: NOOOOOO

Vegeta arqueo una ceja con una expresión divertida

**VG**: Milk no me dará tu dirección???

**BL**: NO… no acepto la invitación a cenar – no le parecía una buena idea pasar una velada con vegeta.

**VG**: MMM… te prometo que no te morderé.

**BL:** Gracias pero no – y le tendió las rosas – por favor tómalas… no puedo aceptarlas

**VG:** Hump ¿NO puedes o no quieres? – su acento estaba teñido de humor y… y algo mas que Bulma no podía definir (- huy ke lindo)

**BL:** No me gustan las citas

**VG:** A las 7:00 pm Bulma – se dio vuelta y salio de la tienda…haciendo oídos sordos al ¡¡¡NO!!! Que dijo ella.

Bulma estaba mas que furiosa vegeta era un insolente como se atrevía a actuar con esa arrogancia

**ML:** Bulma que tienes?? … te hizo algo o te hizo una proposición indecorosa???

**BL:** Me ha invitado a cenar – y arrojo el ramo de rosas a la mesa que tenia en sus manos – pero no voy a ir.

**ML:** No amiga por supuesto que no… como se atreve a comprarte rosas e invitarte a cenar ¡¡¡¡ QUE MALLL GUSTO!!!! – DIJO IRONICAMENTE

**BL**: Es que quien se cree que es??? Definitivamente no voy a ir… Milk sabes el número de su celular para localizarlo

**ML:** ¿A VEGETA??

**BL**: CLARO A VEGETAA

**ML:** es que Bulma ya tienes dos años desde que Yamcha y tu terminaron ¿no te parece que ya es hora de que vuelvas a vivir de nuevo??

**BL:** ¿me estas pidiendo que viva una aventura con el??... Ni loca es un antipático

**ML**: ¿de quien tienes miedo Bulma?? ¿De Vegeta o de ti misma???? … bueno me tengo que ir ya es tarde… Píensalo – y salio de la tienda

Bulma llego a su casa… estaba aun indecisa podía arreglarse en tiempo record o dejarlo plantado.

**BL:** Hay bulma que podías perder solo van a conversar – así que se arreglo y bajo hacia al portal de su casa, vegeta ya estaba esperándola. Era la imagen masculina envuelto en un aura de poder que solo podían irradiar aquellos que estaban totalmente seguros de si mismos.

En los labios de vegeta se dibujo una sonrisa y Bulma sintió que el estomago se le encogía, Ya estaba ahí enfrente de el y… si… definitivamente ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión??

Vegeta percibió aquellas emociones antes de que ella pudiera disimularlas y sintió satisfacción al comprobar hasta que punto la alteraba su presencia.

**VG:** " Que pasaría si la abrazara y la besara???" … no seguramente se asustaría – pensó – que daño le causo ese insecto para conseguir matar su espontaneidad – de repente vegeta sintió ira hacia un hombre que ni siquiera conocía – Buenas Noches Bulma… Iremos en mi coche

Salieron juntos y Vegeta la condujo en un Brillante jaguar (Vegeta solo lo mejor de lo mejor), le abrió la puerta subió y el fue al frente del volante, llegaron en pocos minutos al restaurante ordenaron y ahí estaban de nuevo juntos pero en silencio…

**VG**: cuéntame algo de ti???

**BL:** No hay mucho que contar… creo que ya lo sabes por que seguramente Goku te contó que mi padre perdió la empresa… La corporación capsula… por la maldita culpa de Mi prometido yamcha y que después de saber que quedamos sin demasiado dinero, decido no casarse con migo, esa es mi vida en resumidas cuentas… ahora… es tu turno creo.

**VG:** Solo estoy inmerso en negocios me especializo en adquisiciones de empresas.

**BL:** Algo así como empresas grandes con muchos problemas, que no tiene mas remedio que dejarse comprar?? Como lo sucedido con capsule corp

**VG: **SI mas o menos

**BL:** MMM parece lo más apropiado para ti

**VG**: EN que basas esa idea???

**BL:** pues tienes un lado implacable – dijo contemplándolo pensativamente. Era mucho mas que eso tenia un poder y una fuerza que aplastaría a cualquier adversario – es que me imagino que eres por decirlo así feroz implacable en los negocios y que siempre ganas, dudo mucho que hallas perdido alguna vez.

**VG:** Un análisis muy interesante – dijo vegeta con algo de cinismo

**BL:** Tienes familia en esta capital??

**VG:** Solo Mi primo Kakarotto y eso nos vemos solo en celebraciones

**BL:** ¿de seguro lleva a muchas de sus novias a esas celebraciones? – penso

**VG:** No muy a menudo

Bulma intento disimular la sorpresa, pero no pudo

**BL:** Lees los pensamientos???? O.O

**VG**: tengo bastante habilidad

BL: si ya lo note – ambos seguían comiendo amenamente de repente bulma alzo la mirada y se paralizo, estaba entrando al mismo restaurante Yamcha con otra chica colgada de su brazo y vegeta se percato de cómo a Bulma se le alteraron los nervios pero no sabia el porque.

**VG:** Bulma ocurre algo??? - vio como el rostro de Bulma adquirió una palidez y una tristeza en su mirada - ¿quieres que nos vayamos??? ¿Qué te pasa???

**BL**: es que Yamcha acaba de entrar

**VG:** ¿Y eso es un problema???

Repentinamente Yamcha mira hacia dentro del restaurante y encontró a Bulma así que se acerco a saludar.

**YM:** Hola

**BL:** Hola Yamcha – su saludo fue frió

**YM:** Preséntame a tu… acompañante

**VG:** Vegeta Ouji – la voz de vegeta tenia un tono peligrosamente tranquilo, casi letal. No hizo ningún ademán de levantarse o alargar el brazo para tomar la mano de Yamcha. – Señor nos disculpa estamos ocupados.

**YM**: por supuesto… cuídate Bulma

**VG**: Bulma podemos irnos a otro lugar???

**BL:** No vegeta estoy bien

**VG:** "no lo estas" – pensó – Bulma por favor

**BL**: esta bien – vegeta pago la cuenta y la escolto hacia fuera, subieron al auto y la llevo a su apartamento – Vegeta gracias por la cena – cuando Bulma iba a salir del auto Vegeta atrapo su muñeca.

**VG:** Hay una posibilidad de que tu ex novio te moleste???

**BL:** Por que iba a hacer eso? … el no controla mi vida.

**VG:** Mañana saldré a una ciudad no muy lejana, tu sabes por negocios, ire con Kakarotto. Te llamare

**BL:** No… No es necesario

**VG:** el se inclino un poco hacia delante y le puso la mano en la nuca, inclinándole delicadamente la cabeza para que lo mirase a la cara – si… si lo es – se lo dijo con una voz muy baja.

Por un instante pensó que él la iba a besar, sabia que parte de su ser ansiaba sentir su boca en sus labios, simplemente no podía contener aquel deseo.

Vegeta tenia los ojos tan negros que se perdía en ellos, con ellos determinaba lo que quería, ella lo sintió tenso y que se reprimía, ella sabia que tenia que hacer el segundo movimiento. Todo lo que tendría que hacer era rozarle el dedo con el borde de los labios o con la punta de su lengua para hacerle una deliciosa invitación, pero no era una locura asi que se retiro un poco hacia atrás.

A lo que vegeta solo atino a sonreír, aflojo la mano que tenia atrás de su nuca y la libero.

**BL:** Buenas noches Vegeta – salio del auto y cerro la puerta. – al llegar al apartamento estaba temblando, gracias a kami que la velada había terminado.

De repente el sono el telefono y ella quedo asombrada era extraño que alguien llamara a esas horas de la noche, en fin tomo el auricular.

**BL:** Bueno quien habla??

**YAM: **Divirtiéndote con tu nuevo amante??? – después de ello escucho el clic del auricular cuando este colgó

_Bueno que les pareció??? Se que el carácter de Vegeta es diferente, pero que kieren es un empresario y es una historia completamente diferente no tiene que ver mucho el mundo de Dragon Ball aki, simplemente tuve curiosidad de hacer una historia de amor… hay ke lindo, XDDDDD ya saben alguna queja sugerencia mi correo es _


	2. Chapter 2

**MIEDO A UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

_by Akirali Veg_

**Capítulo 2**

El día empezó como cualquier otro, se levanto muy temprano y cambio su numero telefónico de su casa y después de ello fue a la florería, para ir mas tarde a construir nuevos prototipos de robot en un laboratorio que le prestaban provisionalmente, pero mientras en la florería empezó a trabajar, Milk llego a la hora acostumbrada y entre ambas revisaron los pedidos del día, había silencio hasta que una de ellas decidió romperlo.

**ML:** Bulma vas a contarme que tal fue la cena con vegeta? (Jaja Milk Curiosa)

**BL:** Oh… Bien

**ML**: Solo Bien??? – Bromeo su amiga

**BL:** hay Milk ¿quieres saber si se convirtió en algo profundo y lleno de significado??? Pues… claro que no.

Vegeta era demasiado para hacer un movimiento en falso o actuar con apresuramiento – pensó Milk

**ML:** Hay Bulma

**BL: **MMM… te dare mi nuevo numero telefónico y no quiero preguntas sobre ello

**ML**: esta bien pero…por que lo cambiaste… bueno mejor olvídalo

En la tarde Vegeta marco el numero telefónico de Bulma, pero decía que no existía, asi que llamo a Milk y ella gustosamente le dio su nuevo numero de Bulma, ella estaba en su apartamento y sonó el teléfono, dudo para contestar no quería escuchar a Yamcha reclamándole… ya no tenia ningún derecho de hacerlo…quedo pensativa… ni modos debo afrontarlo – pensó.

**BL:** Bueno ¿Quién habla??

**VG:** ¿Bulma? … - Su voz tan arrogante lo delato y ella se le acelero el pulso al escuchar su voz.

**BL:** contesto fríamente - Hola Vegeta

**VG:** Vuelvo del lugar al que tenia que arreglar unos asuntos hoy por la noche. ¿Quieres cenar e ir al cine conmigo? No acostumbro hacerlo pero hoy tengo ánimos de hacer algo así.

**BL:** Bulma apretó el auricular – no creo que sea buena idea Vegeta

**VG:** ¿La cena o la película??

**BL:** Las dos cosas. Ninguna quiero decir ahora tengo que dejarte y colgó.

Ya se iba a ir al laboratorio… y volvió a sonar el teléfono

**YM:** supongo que te crees muy lista, cambiándote de número de teléfono, ¿verdad? – Bulma sintió una punzada en el estomago.

**BL:** Yamcha lo que estas haciendo se llama acoso y sabes que hay medidas legales para impedir que me molestes – colgó y fue hacia la puerta, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar de nuevo. En aquel momento se asomo hacia fuera y vio la figura de vegeta – No – pensó… Bulma deseo estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en aquel, acto seguido abrió la puerta - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí???

**VG:** Ni siquiera un HOLAA??? – le dijo quedándose inmóvil, se veía que estaba alterada acercarse a ella seria una tontería.

**BL:** Estoy a punto de cerrar y de irme de casa.

**VG**: Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte???

**BL.** SI… la verdad si… marcharte y dejarme sola

**VG:** Hump… no creo que sea una opción factible – el teléfono volvió a sonar y Bulma hizo caso omiso.

VG: ¿No contestas o quieres que conteste yo?? – preguntándole con suavidad y vio que palidecía – acaso es ¿Yamcha? – no necesitaba que se lo confirmara por que la sombra que había en su mirada decía mas que mil palabras.

**BL:** Vegeta se acercaba para contestar… pero lo impidió un NO…- no vegeta… el que escuche tu voz solo hará que empeore las cosas.

**VG:** La expresión de Vegeta se endureció y su mirada de hizo implacable - ¿hasta que punto podrían empeorar Bulma?, mejor olvídalo recoge tu bolso y vamos.

Ambos subieron al auto de vegeta y salieron del apartamento de Bulma ya en el auto.

**VG**: De que tienes miedo Bulma???? Te prometo que nunca te tocaría ni un pelo

**BL:** No es por mi pelo por quien estoy preocupada – vegeta dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

**VG:** Bulma vamos a comer tu elige que… y no recibo como respuesta un no, tanto tu como yo necesitamos comer… asi que… ¿Por qué no cenamos juntos?? (Un saiya al fin… siempre pensando en comer)

**BL**: Ella mi miro fijamente –Pizza y nada mas vegeta

**VG**: Esta bien – asi fue ambos fueron a comer lo que Bulma había decidido, el camarero llevo a la mes a su orden y Vegeta tomo una porción y la mordió – Nunca había comido algo así… Merece la pena

**BL**: Me alegra que te guste – le contesto con una suave risa

**VG:** ¿De verdad?

**BL:** SI… ¿Vegeta y después que harás al terminar los negocios que viniste a realizar… te iras de nuevo a la capital del Norte?

**VG:** SI

Ella no encontró una explicación coherente para la repentina punzada de dolor que sintió en el corazón, la sensación de perdida que la invadió… ¿Qué le ocurría? Vegeta Ouji no tenia lugar en su vida, ni ella en la de el. Vivian en lugares muy lejanos… distanciados, y la atracción sexual no era ninguna base sólida para construir… ¿Qué?... ¿Una relación?... que tonterías estoy pensando no deseo sufrir de nuevo. Ambos terminaron de cenar, para que después Bulma pasara a dejar a su hotel a Vegeta.

Llegaron al hotel… se estacionaron enfrente de este y vegeta le extendió a Bulma una tarjeta donde estaba anotando unos números.

**VG:** Es mi numero de mi móvil… puedes llamarme a la hora que sea – le lanzo una mirada penetrante – hazlo si me necesitas – se acercó y la beso… dejo que su lengua sintiese la suave humedad del interior de su boca. El beso duro un instante y lo dejo deseoso de conseguir mucho mas y al terminar ese beso, bajo del auto y ella acto seguido se fue.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma hizo la misma rutina ir a abrir su tienda, atender clientes y cuando ya estaba atendiendo el ultimo cliente llego Vegeta, Bulma solo con verlo se le acelero el pulso y unos nervios que la invadían e intento disimular las emociones que sentía.

**BL:** Estaba a punto de cerrar ¿Quieres algo??

**VG**: SI… a TI… Vengo por ti para salir a algún sitio.

**BL**: Todos los intentos de control de Bulma se fueron perdiendo, por aquella frase pequeña pero significativa, la cual dio rienda a su imaginación y tuvo que forzarse mucho para borrar las imágenes de sabanas revueltas, cuerpos desnudos… en si el cuerpo de Vegeta y el de ella sumidos en una pasión desenfrenada.(XDDDD) - ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué ese hombre la hacia sentir así?? ¡¡¡Ohh por kami!!!… no contestes esas preguntas tontas.

**BL**: Hay vegeta ósea se que estas solo en la cuidad, y como no tienes a nadie a quien llamar… piensas que yo estoy disponible ¿O…NO? "Bulma que haces estas bromeando con él"… - dime ¿Qué pasa si tengo otros planes???? hee

**VG**: ¿Los tienes?

**BL:** NO – contesto con serenidad

**VG**: Muy bien

**BL** No te creas que ya lo has conseguido – le advirtió – aun no he dicho que si

El se acerco, levanto una mano y le coloco uno mechón de su pelo azul detrás de la oreja

**VG:** Pero vas a hacerlo

**BL:** MMM…esta bien…- no podía por mas que quería negársele a él - ¿No quieres ir al cine?

**VG**: De acuerdo. Así ambos anduvieron juntos hasta el anochecer, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del hotel. - ¿Tienes el día libre mañana?

**BL**: Si por que

**VG**: he reservado una vuelta en barco por el puerto, dura unas seis horas

**BL**: pues vas a disfrutar mucho es muy fantástico ver las bahías en pocas palabras es hermoso.

**VG**: Ven conmigo – A Bulma se le acelero los latidos de su corazón sin poder evitarlo

**BL**: En esos paseos hay personas que te explican todas las cosas que hay que ver… así que no necesitas que vaya contigo

**VG**: QUIERO QUE VENGAS CONMIGO – acentuando cada palabra

**BL.** VEGETA – no puedo seguir viéndote

**VG:** ¿No puedes o no quieres?

**BL**: Dime para que quieres que yo te acompañe

**VG**: ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo

**BL** ¿Para que? La razón más obvia

**VG:** No es para acostarme contigo. Si quisiera sexo, tendría muchos números de teléfono a los que llamar. Así que, ¿Qué me respondes?

**BL:** Ella respiro hondo y pensó – al demonio se rindió – Esta bien Vegeta iré – casi estaba enfadada un poco consigo misma y con el, por ponerla en esta situación. – Bueno Vegeta ya es hora de irse a casa – y se puso de pie, el hizo lo mismo, ambos salieron del lugar a donde estuvieron juntos.

**VG**: te acompañare al coche.

**BL:** No es necesario, estaré bien, ¡¡Buenas noches!!! – se dio la vuelta y empezó andar de prisa, pero noto que el avanzaba a su lado.

**BL:** Vegeta algunas vez te han dicho que eres imposible?? – noto que el acepto esas palabras divertido.

**VG**: Casi nunca a la cara – y así paso otra linda velada… la cual la habían pasado juntos.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma estaba a donde había acordado encontrarse para ese paseo en barco.

**BL**: Hola

**VG**: Buenos días ¿has dormido bien?

**BL**: si muchas gracias y tu??

**VG:** Muy bien – el sonrió irradiaba fuerza, no solo física sino también mental. Era un hombre que perseguía lo que quería con una voluntad inquebrantable y lo conseguía.

**BL:** Me pregunto cual seria la estrategia que había adoptado con respecto a mi?? O a lo mejor soy una aventura breve para el… mientras estaba de negocios en esta capital, no… no quiero correr el riesgo de que mis sentimientos se vean nuevamente afectados, tenia en pocas palabras miedo a que no fuese algo duradero, su mente era un torbellino de ideas… no bulma no seas tonta limitate a disfrutar del día.

Ambos se embarcaron, el sol brillaba con fuerza y el cielo estaba azul, soplaba una suave brisa y sintieron que en un momento el tiempo se detuvo, disfrutaron la belleza del paisaje hasta que se acabo el paseo el barco llego de nuevo al puerto y bajaron de este, de ahí fueron a visitar otros lugares Bulma era la Guía y le mostraba lugares tan hermosos a Vegeta hasta que anocheció.

**BL** ¿Nos vamos?

**VG:** Si tengo que levantarme muy temprano

Cuando iban rumbo al coche Bulma noto su mano en la cintura y se sorprendió, casi se quedo anonadada cuando la deslizo para agarrar la suya. Su primer impulso fue soltarse, pero permitió que los dedos se entrelazaran en una caricia calida y suave, la hizo desear acercarse mas a él para sentir el calido calor de su cuerpo, quería que la abrazara y la besara con pasión, pero se contuvo porque sabia que en cualquier movimiento en falso habría sido una por decirlo así invitación para que él hiciera algo a lo que ella no podía corresponder.

Se sintió muy aliviada cuando llegaron al auto y tuvieron que romper el contacto (es que esos efectos son provocados al estar Junto a Vegeta quien no se sentiría así), durante el trayecto no se sintió capaz de pronunciar palabra, cuando llegaron a la puerta del hotel de Vegeta y se detuvieron Vegeta la beso de nuevo ( jeje se me hace que Bulma va a caer o ustedes ke creen??? -) Duro segundos o minutos no lo supo, pero cuando termino se sintió completamente perdida, lo miro mientras el acariciaba los labios con la punta de sus dedos, Vegeta sonreía ampliamente.

**VG:** Te llamare mañana – dijo y salio del auto

Bulma llego a su apartamento se sentía flotar sin duda… estaba enamorada de Vegeta, encendió la luz, y entonces vio la luz de la contestadora que parpadeaba sin duda tenia mensajes.

**BL:** mmm ¿Habrá llamado Milk? Se acerco al aparato y apretó el botón.

**Mensaje…** ¿Qué tal el dia con tu nuevo novio? – Era sin duda un mensaje de Yamcha – y no te molestes en cambiar tu número de teléfono – se oyo el clic y el mensaje termino – Bulma se quedo helada por un instante, asi que acto seguido llamo a la policia, pero eso no bastaba se sentia furiosa, tomo una ducha y se dispuso ir a dormir aunque dudaba conciliar el sueño.

Asi paso otro dia mas… la misma rutina ir a su tienda atender a los clientes, aunque ella le gustaba mucho su trabajo de las flores… aunque como extrañaba inventar artefactos al lado de su padre, en pocas palabras la gran científica que era…en capsule corp.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y estaba apunto de cerrar solo esperaba que unos clientes salieran y cerraba pero la puerta se abrió, volteo a atender a cliente que había llegado pero era Vegeta

**VG: **¿Has terminado?

**BL:** Si… ahora me voy a casa

**VG:** Te acompaño ambos salieron y en la calle Vegeta la tomo de la mano y ella no protesto – Bulma quieres ir a cenar algo?? Sabes yo quiero cenar algo de pizza, me gusto.

**BL:** esta bien… a donde quieres ir a cenar???

**VG:** ¿A tu apartamento?

**BL;** Vegeta no creo que sea buena idea

**VG:** ¿En el hotel??

**BL:** ella pensó en comerla en un parque o en la playa ya que estaban algunas horas cerca de esta pero la pizza se enfriaría en el transcurso – Esta bien vamos a mi apartamento… pero te advierto que a las nueve te voy a echar.

**VG:** Muy bien.

Llegaron al apartamento de Bulma, entraron y de nuevo parpadeaba una luz señal de que había mensajes, asi que Bulma los ignoro pero no Vegeta.

**VG:** ¿No quieres escuchar los mensajes?

**BL:** No de seguro no es nada importante

Ambos comían amenamente, hasta que Bulma hacia un gesto de infinito cansancio.

**VG:** al ver esto se puso de pie se acerco y de frente comenzó a propiciarle un masaje en los hombros - Bulma hizo un movimiento como protesta de que no continuara, a lo que vegeta solo atino a decir – SHHHH… relájate.

Bulma bajo su mirada a su cuello de vegeta, su mirada la intimidaba, era tan misteriosa penetrante, sus caricias tenían por decirlo así un poder hipnótico y Bulma se apoyo ligeramente en él, atrapada en la magia sensual que el había creado. Se le separaron sus labios involuntariamente y él acerco el rostro para besarla con ternura… esa atmósfera que habían creado le hacia a Bulma desear mas mucho mas…

El le acaricio el pelo con una mano y dejo que la otra se deslizase hasta su cintura, ella como respuesta elevo los brazos para abrazarlo, juntando sus manos en su nuca y apoyándose en el, nunca había experimentado nada como estar en sus brazos.

Vegeta la apretaba contra él y sus manos dibujaban la forma de su cintura y de sus gluteos, sus caricias eran tan excitantes, el siguió el camino desde su boca hasta el cuello, después volvió a atrapar su labios en un profundo beso.

Vegeta como si sintiera que estaba yendo demasiado rápido, disminuyo ligeramente la presión y acerco mas las caderas de Bulma a las suyas, de forma que notase toda su excitación, ella quedo sin respiración y mentalmente se pregunto como seria sentir toda aquella fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, moviéndose y acrecentando el ritmo hasta llegar al clímax.

Había una parte de Bulma que quería dejarse llevar por el deseo que sentía en esos momentos, sin ningún escrúpulo de por medio, ni remordimientos, en si dejarse llevar. Quería saber si la realidad superaba todo lo que ella había imaginado y la respuesta tenia que ser sin lugar a dudas afirmativa, Vegeta sabia acariciar eso se notaba… además se notaba la experiencia sexual que haria que una mujer disfrutase con todos sus sentidos.

Así que comenzó a dejarse llevar y necesitaba sentir su piel palmo a palmo así que busco los botones de su camisa ya abierta sus manos recorrieron su torso con sus besos calidos jugando sin ninguna piedad hasta hacerle gemir con sus caricias. Y necesitaba que el hiciera lo mismo.

Estaba tan absorta sintiendo toda aquellas sensaciones que casi no escucho el sonido intruso del teléfono (jaja como me gusta interrumpir )

**VG:** ¿NO vas a contestar?

**BL**: Oh, por kami que no sea de nuevo Yamcha – Vegeta vio su inquietud y la abrazo sin ejercer ninguna presión y la miro fijamente.

Y se activo la contestadota Click…

**YM:** Invitarlo a tu apartamento no fue una buena idea querida Bulma – la voz era de yamcha sin duda alguna - ¿ya se ha dado cuenta que eres una zorra? ( jaja me estoy divirtiendo al ha hacer este fics) – cuando se corto la llamada Bulma quería morirse, vegeta tomo su barbilla con una mano para obligar a que lo mirase y ella intento que no se derramase ninguna lagrima.

VG: No llores- vegeta acaricio sus labios ligeramente hinchados por los besos.

**BL:** Por favor vegeta vete – una lagrima recorrió la mejilla y el la seco con su pulgar, las caricias de vegeta eran increíblemente tiernas.

**VG:** NO

**BL:** Por favor

**VG:** Mírame – el teléfono volvió a sonar y el noto como Bulma temblaba, con movimientos precisos Vegeta levanto el auricular y dijo con una voz mas calmada y fría como la muerte – No vuelvas a llamar si aprecias tu vida – y corto la comunicación – Bulma quieres que me quede esta noche???.

**BL:** Ella abrió los ojos muy sorprendida - NO CLARO QUE NO

**VG**: Vegeta respondió con un brillo de humor en su mirada – me refiero a la habitación de invitados seguramente tienes una.

**BL **No… no te preocupes estaré bien Vegeta

**VG:** Mira solo un idiota le hecha la culpa a los demás de que no resulten las cosas como se esperaba que resultasen – pronuncio aquellas palabras suavemente y al no tener ninguna respuesta, le acaricio la mejilla a Bulma con la palma de su mano – y es un estupido incompetente, eres demasiado para él… no te merece – el deseaba demostrarle que la primera relación que tuvo fue un rotundo fracaso pero no todas son así, quería mostrarle como eran las cosas entre un hombre y una mujer, disfrutar mientras ella despertaba el placer bajo sus caricias, besarla y sentir cada centímetro de piel. Quería hacerla suya. (Ese es mi vegeta nn) y se había propuesto lograrlo… que ella al hacerlo con él fuese dueña de sus emociones y pensamientos, en ese momento estaba tan frágil, que si lo quería podía hacerla suya, pero no quería conseguirla aprovechándose de su fragilidad.

**BL**: Creo que es mejor que te vayas.

**VG**: Todavía no… además no me has contado como fue tu vida al lado de Yamcha????

**BL**: ¿quieres que te cuente???? … esta bien… estuvimos saliendo varios meses, y después estuvimos comprometidos, aparentemente ya era un matrimonio solamente faltaba un papel que lo afirmase. Vivíamos juntos… pero… pero siempre me engañaba con otras chicas… mejores que yo…

**VG**: No digas eso por favor… tu eres hermosa… y a mi parecer eres lo mas hermoso y majestuoso que he visto y no creo que halla algo tan hermoso como tu.

**BL** Bulma se sonrojo - ¿Y tu Vegeta? ¿No tienes nada vergonzoso que ocultar??

**VG:** Claro, algunas cosas de las que me arrepiento pero nada con consecuencias graves. – bueno es, hora de irse

**BL**: Espera te llevare al hotel

**VG:** NO… Tomare un taxi

**BL**: Pero.. –el rozo sus labios con un dedo y después la beso suavemente.

**VG:** te llamare mañana – y así salio de él apartamento de Bulma.

_Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo, no se si les este gustando, porfa denme su opinión, creo que no fue muy buena idea de hacer asi a Vegeta, pero me pidieron algo parecido algunos de mis lectores de mi primer fanfic subido a una Web… y ahí están sus peticiones… aclaro no se por que… pero me agrada la palabra miedo jajajaja ten miedo de mi y miedo a una segunda oportunidad XDDDD y prox miedo a todo jajaja na, bueno manden criticas sugerencias pero mas felicitaciones oki al correo _


	3. Chapter 3

**MIEDO A UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

_by Akirali Veg_

**Capítulo 3**

**MILK:** QUEEE!!! Te ha vuelto amenazar Yamcha????

**BL:** si Milk pero nada con importancia simples llamadas telefónicas pero ya cambie mi numero y listo no te preocupes.

**ML**: ¿Tendra algo que ver con el hecho de que hayas salido con Vegeta???

**BL:** Yo no he estado saliendo con Vegeta.

**ML**: Bueno esta bien no vamos ha hablar de eso… solo ten mucho cuidado si.

Asi tuvieron un dia muy ajetreado , eran mas de las 8:00 de la noche cuando cerro la tienda, al poco rato llego a su casa, al salir del auto escucho una voz.

**YM:** Te crees muy lista verdad… por eso te permites Salir con otro hombre

Bulma se quedo petrificada de miedo, no podía reaccionar de la impresión, estaba cerca de la entrada de su apartamento queria correr hasta la entrada.

**YM**: Ni lo sueñes… no lo conseguirás – le advirtió Yamcha.

**BL**: Yamcha ya no tenemos nada que hablar, todo termino entre tu y yo

**YM:** Te equivocas amor

Bulma salio corriendo en dirección a su auto, y Yamcha iba atrás de ella furioso, le alcanzo a tomar un pie y ella callo pesadamente, la estaba jalando del pie para acercarla a él, pero de repente, sintió que alguien lo jalaba y lo tiraba al suelo, era vegeta, este estaba furioso y comenzó a propiciarle fuertes golpes en el rostro de Yamcha, este solo trataba de cubrirse con desesperación el rostro, Vegeta lo tomo de su chaqueta, lo aventó lejos y fuertemente, Yamcha trato de ponerse de pie pero no lo conseguía los golpes habían sido certeros y lo dejo muy lastimado, Vegeta fue hacia a Bulma y la abrazo suavemente.

**VG**: Largate de aquí… si valoras en algo tu asquerosa y patética vida… insecto ( jeje este si fue vegeta) – a lo que yamcha después de tanto intentos por ponerse de pie lo logro y fue cojeando hasta su auto y se marcho, Vegeta estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Bulma, pero no lo conseguía.

**VG:** entraron al apartamento… y le dijo -Tendré que llamar a alguien que te cuide… llamare a Goku y Milk. No quiero dejarte sola, es mas toma tu bolso te llavo a la casa de ellos.

**BL**: NO QUIEROOO.

**BL**: No… se van a enfadar mucho… si se enterand e lo que paso

**VG**: Te voy a llevar a su casa y sin discusiones – le puso un dedo en los labios para atajar sus protestas – sino quieres te voy a sacar en brazos.

**BL:** Ella le aparto la mano y le dijo – No tienes ningun derecho de darme ordenes.

**VG**: Es… es una libertad que yo mismo me he concedido – el tono suave e inflexible hizo que se estremeciera. Todo lo demás desapareció. Solo existían ellos dos mirándose amenazadoramente. En aquel momento, ella no lo necesitaba ni lo deseaba. (Hay kien no va a desear al lindo de Vegeta, estarán de acuerdo XD)

**BL:** Vete

**VG:** Ni pensarlo

**BL:** Vegeta… ¿Realmente quieres hacer las cosas mas difíciles??? Nada de esto es asunto tuyo

**VG**: Te equivocas mi relación contigo hace que sea asunto mio

**BL**: ¿Qué relación?

**VG**: ¿esta bien no iras a ningún lado, estarás aquí pero yo no me iré, así que relájate.

**BL**:¿Relajarse con él allí??? NO… no tenia ninguna posibilidad de lograrlo… hay vegeta eres exasperante – la ira se reflejo en su mirada

**BL**: No entiendes que te vallas. Por que lo próximo que dirás es que te vas a quedar aquí todo el día.

**VG**: El se quedo en silencio unos instantes y después respondió con la frialdad que lo caracteriza – SI

Entonces ella vio que tenia un ordenador portátil en la mano - puedo trabajar en cualquier parte…¿Por qué no hacerlo aquí?? – la volteo a ver y su mirada se endureció – y no voy a discutir mas contigo.

Bulma reacciono sin pensar y le propicio una bofetada.

**BL:** Lo siento – dijo casi en un susurro, se precipito al golpearlo y todo por que el se preocupaba por ella, él no merecía esa bofetada.

**VG**: ¿Te sientes mejor?

**BL**: NO

Vegeta la miro con sentido del humor, ambos estaban juntos, en silencio, Bulma de un momento a otro se quedo dormida en el sofa mientras Vegeta trabajaba en un escritorio que habia en el otro extremo de la sala, cuando Bulma despertó, miro el reloj eran las 5:00 am. Vegeta levanto la vista de la pantalla del computador en cuanto percibió el movimiento.

**VG:** ¿has descansado un poco??

**BL**: Si

**VG:** Muy bien – volvio a mirar a la pantalla y concentrarse en el trabajo que estaba realizando.

Bulma s e iba a poner de pie y vegeta le dijo

**VG**: He pedido algo de comer, en seguida lo traerán.

**BL:** QUE??? … Creía que ibas a volver a tu hotel.

**VG**: Pues te has equivocado.

**BL:** Vegeta estoy mejor si quieres irte.

**VG**: Vegeta apretó dos teclas mas y cerro el programa, apago su computador – NO

**BL**: ¿Qué significa no??

**VG:** Que no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte aquí sola.

**BL:** Pero Vegeta… ya hemos hablado sobre esto

**VG:** Pues si quieres hablemos otra vez.

**BL:** NO… ¿no puedes quedarte aquí??

**VG:** ¿Por qué no? Tienes una habitación libre ¿Verdad? A menos claro que me invites a compartir tu cama – la ironía en sus palabras era evidente y ella reacciono.

**BL:**¡¡¡COMO SI ESO FUERA A OCURRIR ALGUNA VEZ!!!! – se dio la vuelta y se marcho rumbo a su habitación de ella, tomo una ducha que la relajo, se metió a la cama y se durmió de nuevo. Repentinamente estaba inmersa en un sueño donde Yamcha de nuevo la perseguía, para hacerle daño, así que corría y corría pero Yamcha se acercaba mas a ella y de repente le dio alcance.

Ella comenzó a gritar y Vegeta estaba a su lado.

**BL**: Suéltame Yamcha… suéltame… - decia llorando, desesperada.

**VG:** Tranquilízate por favor

**BL**: ¿Vegeta?

**VG**: Tenias una pesadilla, voy por un vaso de agua para que te tranquilices mas… esta bien – él se levanto y fue por el, regreso a la habitación de Bulma y se lo dio.

**BL: **Gracias

**VG**: ¿Quieres contármelo?

**BL**: NO… Y es mejor que te vallas – las lagrimas le cayeron por las mejillas y el se inclino para secárselas con los labios. La beso y sintió como temblaba.

Bulma noto que la besaba en el hombro, pronto esos besos comenzaron a ser caricias, Vegeta quería demostrarle lo que en verdad se podía experimentar cuando dos personas se desean y se aman… el intenso placer que puede existir.

Vegeta volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso que termino de derribar cualquier inhibición, ella suspiro al inclinar la cabeza para que el beso se hiciera mas profundo (Hay por fin )

Bulma le tomo la cara a Vegeta con las manos para que el mantuviese la boca en sus labios, hasta que suavemente el bajo besándola hasta los pechos. Le aparto los bordes de la pijama de Bulma, saboreo los contornos redondos y le lamió con delicadeza y erotismo el pezón.

Ella no pudo aguantar la sensación y se arqueo contra él, dejando escapar un suave sonido mientras Vegeta se recreaba lamiéndola, Bulma cuidadosamente desabrocho la chaqueta de él y se la quito, cada vez se iba formando una atmósfera mas pasional.

La mano de Vegeta dibujaba la curva de la cintura y después se detuvo en su cadera solo un instante, antes de deslizarse para acariciarla mas íntimamente entre sus muslos.

Ante esas caricias, el deseaba mas, así que después recorrió aquel camino con los labios y ella grito cuando le dio el beso mas intimo de todos, Vegeta noto su asombro y la repentina rigidez de Bulma… es cuando noto que jamás su ex novio le había hecho sentir aquella forma de placer, eso quería decir que solo se lanzaba a satisfacer su propio deseo sin preocuparse en ella, seguramente era un hombre egoísta en no pensar en la satisfacción de su compañera.

Ella alcanzo el clímax sin esperárselo, por que nunca le había ocurrido nada igual, bajo las caricias que ambos se prodigaban terminaron de desnudarse uno al otro, la fuerte necesidad que tenían de sentir el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos era desesperadamente necesaria.

El recorrió toda su piel con las palmas de las manos, necesitaba dejar huella de el en todo el cuerpo de Bulma, recreándose en los puntos mas excitantes con la seguridad de un hombre que sabia donde y como tocar a una mujer para volverla loca (Ese es mi Vegeta -).

La condujo al borde de placer mas absoluto, propiciado por las caricias de Vegeta, hasta que ella le suplico, que la hiciera completamente suya, entonces Vegeta entro en su cuerpo con delicadeza, moviéndose lentamente mientras su anatomía femenina se amoldaba a él.

Bulma nunca había experimentado nada como aquello mientras la penetraba mas profundamente, y dejo escapar un gemido cuando él se retiro para empujar de nuevo dentro de ella mas rítmicamente, con lentitud, incremento la velocidad de los movimientos a medida que ella se iba adaptando, hasta que por fin se movieron al unísono ambos llegaron a un éxtasis que rompió cualquier concepción anterior del sexo que Bulma tuviera.

Vegeta todavía estaba unido a ella, y besada y lamía sus pechos delicadamente, ella recorrió su espalda con la punta de sus dedos, Bulma sintió como se tensaban los músculos bajo sus caricias, y sonrió secretamente antes de soltar un suspiro de gozo al notar que Vegeta empezaba a moverse de nuevo, hizo que cada impulso llegara mas profundo, hasta que ella tomo su ritmo y se unió a el mas intensamente. Después la beso, le abrazo fuertemente y permanecieron de aquella forma hasta que se quedo dormida.

De madrugada Bulma se estiro y medio adormilada intento moverse, pero algo le impedía tener un movimiento mas libre, estaba vagamente consiente de que había algo que definitivamente se lo impedía... Alguien mejor dicho.

Se acordó de repente ¡¡¡ Kamisama santo!!! ¿Qué habia hecho? Vegeta y sexo – O.O

**VG:** No te muevas – le rogo la voz masculina de vegeta al oido y paso su mano hasta su cadera y la abrazo

**BL**: Vegeta deja que me levante… por favor – vegeta la jalo hasta recostarla de nuevo y comenzó a besarla en el cuello

**VG:** Quédate… ágape mou… (se lo imaginan hablando Francés)

**BL:** "Mi amor" tradujo ella mentalmente, todo era un error además el que tendría que irse es el… no ella – Vegeta lo de anoche a sido… a sido un error.

**VG:** ¿Un error?

Para Bulma había sido la experiencia mas hermosa de su vida y no podía echarle la culpa de seducirla. Lo había deseado tanto como él.

**BL:** Mmmm… NO… pero no puede suceder de nuevo

**VG**: ¿Por qué no? – su voz sonaba divertida y ella se volvió para mirarlo y se percato de toda su excitación

**BL**: Por que no – pero él le estaba besando el hombro

**VG:** Mmmm… ¿no?

**BL**: No sigas – era una petición muy débil

**VG**: ¿No quieres que lo haga? – se movió e hizo que apoyara la espalda en el colchón para inclinarse sobre ella y besarle los pechos. Extendió una mano sobre su vientre y la deslizo para acariciarla mas íntimamente entre sus muslos, el presionaba delicadamente entre sus dedos la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo.

En pocos instantes encendieron la pasión y Vegeta la besaba profundamente, ella se abrió para él aceptándolo por completo cuando la penetro con seguridad, así estuvieron, al terminar vegeta acariciaba suavemente su piel calida, mientras la mente de Bulma estaba activa, para ella era muy lindo estar de esa forma ambos eran adultos y no tenían ninguna otra relación… Al menos ella no la tenia pero ¿Y Vegeta?.. ¿Qué pasaría si el solo estaba divirtiéndose…

**VG:** NO – tomo a Bulma de la barbilla e hizo que elevara la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos – NO – repitió con ternura y ella abrió mucho los ojos

**BL:** No ¿Qué?

**VG:** Tengo varias amigas, pero no le debo fidelidad a ninguna

**BL**: Me asombra tu capacidad para leer el pensamiento

**VG**: El tuyo no es muy difícil de interpretar – con una sonrisa en el rostro se puso de pie y se marcho al baño.

Bulma tenía miedo a que solo fuera diversión para él, como lo fue con Yamcha

**BL:** Tonta – se dijo en silencio – nunca le debí haber permitido que se quedara... pero lo hice.

Vegeta volvió a la habitación y entre cerro los ojos al leer su pensamiento en sus expresivos rasgos... el podía solucionar las dudas… pero el arrepentimiento era otra cosa – se acerco a Bulma y le quito la sabana y la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla al baño.

**BL:** Vegeta ¿Qué haces?

**VG:** Pues que no ves… vamos a bañarnos juntos – se lo dijo con ironía y previo las protestas de ella besándola antes de que pudiera hablar. Y así fue Se bañaron juntos fue algo mágico, pero Bulma aun creía que esto que habían tenido era pasajero y la que sufriría mas era ella, se agarro entonces del borde de la bañera y se puso de pie para salir.

Se le escapo un grito cuando Vegeta la tomo por la cintura con ambas manos y tiro para conseguir que se sentara de nuevo frente de él y abrazarla…

**BL:** Vegeta tengo que irme a la florería para mas tarde ir al laboratorio

**VG:** No – la contradijo – no tienes que irte

**BL:** Vegetaaaa – dijo con desesperación mientras sentía que le besaba el cuello

**VG:** mmm… una hora, por favor, solo una hora mas ¿De acuerdo? – y ella acepto, terminaron su momento romántico y ambos estaban vestidos listos para salir a sus respectivos trabajos.

**BL:** Que tengas un buen dia - el se acerco a la ventanilla del auto y Bulma le ofreció la mejilla para el beso de despedida, pero Vegeta hizo que girara la cara y la beso profundamente y se marcho.

En el transcurso del día Vegeta la llamaba constantemente, y asi llego la noche en donde ella tenia que cerrar y el repentinamente hizo su aparición frente a ella

**VG:** ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Mucho trabajo?

**BL:** si así es y ¿Qué tal estas?

**VG**: Bien – y sonrió – te gustaría ir a cenar con migo

**BL**: No tienes que hacerlo el de invitarme a cenar… no quiero que te sientas obligado solo porque ayer…

**VG:** ¿Nos acostamos? ¿Quieres empezar otra vez?

**BL:** supongo que si

**VG**: Esta bien discutiremos de nuevo pero después de la cena, ambos llegaron al restaurante y cenaron en silencio hasta que vegeta hablo – vamos hablar del tema que tenemos pendiente… mi interés por ti es puramente personal, que piensas Bulma… ¿Qué fue para ti lo que compartimos anoche?... ¿Solo sexo, sin ningún sentimiento de promedio????

**BL:** No

**VG:** Bulma quiero estar contigo, en tu apartamento, en el hotel, no me importa donde mientras estemos juntos (Qué romántico) y tú solo crees que estoy jugando, utilizándote o divirtiéndome contigo??? – no dudaba en pronunciar todas aquellas palabras, en una reunión de negocios Vegeta debía de ser un negociador implacable y temible. – Bulma contesta cual de las tres cosas… ¿o Crees que las tres a la vez??? Que estoy divirtiéndome, jugando y utilizándote…

**BL:** No lo se

**VG:** ¿No?

**BL**: Vegeta tu vida esta en otra capital, y no hay ninguna posibilidad de compromiso

**VG**: ¿Cómo definirías Bulma la palabra compromiso?

**BL**: es que vegeta solo vendrías a la capital del oeste cuando tuvieras tiempo libre, entre las reuniones de negocios y yo pues tendría que tomar vacaciones para verte de vez en cuando, y cuando nos encontremos pudiéramos disfrutar del sexo mientras pudiéramos y después una sonrisa y un ha sido fantástico y nos diríamos haber cuando tenemos mas tiempo libre para volver a tener otra cita.

**VG**: Vegeta se había quedado totalmente callado y eso en lugar de calmarla la puso mas nerviosa - ¿Has terminado?

**BL**: Si… ¡¡¡Ha no te he dado las gracias!!!

**VG:** ¿De que?

**BL:** Por todas las atenciones que has tenido para con migo… es muy amable de tu parte

**VG:** Creo que amable no es un adjetivo adecuado para definir lo que hemos tenido

**BL:** Solo espero que no haya interferido en la marcha de tus negocios

**VG**: Que atenta- se burlo vegeta suavemente – se puso repentinamente de pie – bueno tenemos que irnos… tengo que hacer un viaje por la mañana pero te veré en la noche.

**BL**: Y cuando vuelves a la capital en donde vives????

**VG:** Dentro de dos días

**BL: **Bueno vamos te dejare en tu hotel… mañana es un día muy pesado y tendré que levantarme súper temprano y por lo menos debo dormir algo

**VG:** pues dormiremos

**BL.** De verdad, creo que…

**VG:** ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Si realmente no quieres, todo lo que tienes que decir es que no quieres compartí tu cama conmigo

**BL: **ella abrió la boca para pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no pudo. Negárselo a el seria negárselo a ella también – llegaron al apartamento y bulma estaba sumamente cansada un baño la reanimaría - voy a ducharme – minutos depuse ella estaba rodeada de vapor, dio un grito cuando se abrió la puerta y Vegeta se deslizo dentro. No tuvo oportunidad de protestar, por que el tomo su cara entre las manos y le dio un beso – vegeta no deberías estar aquí.

El solo la miro y con sus ojos negros tan intensos le pidió a ella un beso, y ella acepto a su plegaria… ¿Cuánto estuvieron asi? Se pregunto Bulma cuando el ceso de besarla, ella sentía el deseo de apoyarse solo en él y dejar descansar la cabeza contra la curva del cuello, descansar y que la abrazara. Sentir en si que nadie podría hacerle algún daño cuando el estaba a su lado, Vegeta le puso las manos en los hombros y la retiro un poco para brindarle un masaje.

**VG**: Estas mejor??

**BL**: Si- y se volvió para mirarlo con ternura - gracias

**VG:** Vegeta se ve movió y fue por un jabon y se lo extendió a ella – devuélveme el favor - O.O Bulma abrió los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa y timidez. – mmm es un favor demasiado grande????

Bulma estaba cohibida ¿Enjabonar aquel cuerpo masculino… entero? Quizás podría evitar ciertas partes de su anatomía… aunque seria ridículo hacerlo ya había visto y tocado todo… (jejeje )Bulma empezó a enjabonarle los hombros, el pecho y después le froto el jabón por la espalda. Después se puso delante de el y le entrego el jabón.

**BL:** Del resto te ocupas tu mismo – ella estaba ruborizada

**VG:** ¿demasiado tímida? – Bulma se ruborizo aun mas y abrió la puerta de la ducha, pero el la detuvo. – Por favor quédate - la dulce petición la detuvo (A kien no va a detener cualquier petición de vegeta, jeje ) solo quiero mimarte un poco y después te llevare a la cama… A DORMIR te lo prometo.

Bulma acepto y se quedo con él disfrutando mientras Vegeta le acariciaba los pechos delicadamente y se recreaba en los pezones. Ante estas caricias tan excitantes Bulma se le escapo un sonido ronco mientras él la besada en el cuello. Exploro con la lengua su boca y mordisqueo su labio inferior, repentinamente el deslizo la mano por la cadera de ella hasta que llego a su sexo, ella ansiaba ante esas caricias tenerlo dentro, casi le dolía el cuerpo de deseo. Junto las manos por detrás de la nuca y se puso de puntillas para juntar sus caderas y frotarse delicadamente contra él. Lo cual hizo que Vegeta soltara un gruñido de placer claro…

**VG:** Bulma me vuelves loco… te quiero… le dijo con una voz ronca en el momento en que sus cuerpos se unieron tan íntimamente como es posible y se besaban apasionadamente. Vegeta la elevo completamente sujetándola por los glúteos y comenzó a balancearse despacio, con movimientos relajados, hasta que empezó a incrementar paulatinamente el ritmo

**BL**: Oh vegeta… vegeta

**VG**: Bulma ahh

Ella no podía dejar de pronunciar su nombre, mientras le pedía más, Bulma se aferraba lo más fuerte que pudo a él y juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Tiempo después Vegeta salio de la ducha y se puso una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Tomo otra toalla y seco la humedad del cuerpo de Bulma. Después de ello el paso el brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y la llevo en brazos a la cama. Allí… allí… ( ke creen ke paso???) Allí… se taparon y… y… la acerco a él para DORMIR abrazados (Mal pensados --¨) estaban exhaustos y se quedaron dormidos enseguida. Hasta que el despertador sonó… Bulma despertó y se vistió rápidamente.

**VG:** Bulma que pasa??? Hay algún problema???

**BL:** No para nada se me hace tarde eso es todo – a decir verdad si había un problema. Un problema muy grande y cada día empeoraba más y más. Solo faltaban dos días para que él se marchara… ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse tan rápidamente? Aunque como no hacerlo con un hombre como Vegeta (Le doy la razón la Bulma) - bueno vegeta tengo que irme.

**VG**: No me has contestado…- se estaba también vistiendo para irse a sus infinitos compromisos de negocios.

**BL**: Bueno Vegeta me voy adiós y salio del apartamento.

El siguiente dia no se vieron era un dia muy ajetreado, pesado y se quedaron de ver. Vegeta estaría en la capital del oeste un día mas y harían algo especial juntos. Aquella noche el amor fue el más dulce que habían experimentado, el mas sensual. Durmieron un rato y se despertaron para disfrutarse otra vez uno del otro, antes de marcharse a la ducha.

**BL:** vegeta voy a preparar el desayuno

**VG**: el le acaricio los labios – lo haremos juntos – asi que ambos cocinaron, ella no tenia apetito contaba los minutos mentalmente los minutos que le quedaban juntos antes de ir al aeropuerto para que el se marchase, terminaron de desayunar acomodaron un poco. Vegeta la miraba era hermosa, se acerco a ella y le puso las manos en la nuca para besarla. Bulma solo permaneció en silencio.

**VG:** Bulma ¡¡¡ Casate con migo!!!

**BL**: Ella se quedo boquiabierta ¿Qué has dicho?

**VG**: Que te cases con migo

**BL**: No estas hablando en serio vegeta

**VG:** SI… Muy en serio

**BL** Una parte del ser de Bulma quería gritar SIIIII. Pero la cordura le aconsejo otra cosa muy diferente – al ver las emociones de esta no le dio tiempo de responder.

**VG**: Desde que te conocí me gustas… y si hubiera podido, te habría llegado a vivir con migo. Pero aquella no era la ocasión indicada para ti… tenias pareja.

**BL: ¿** y ahora si?- pregunto con tristeza.

**VG:** quiero que esta sea la ocasión perfecta. La cuestión aquí es ¿¿¿ lo quieres tu????

**BL**: VEGETA

**VG:** Te quiero – le dijo con ternura – te quiero para siempre – no la toco no quería persuadirla con sus caricias… quería que la decisión que tomara no se arrepienta de ella mas adelante. – quiero que formes parte de mi vida y formar parte de la tuya.

A bulma la idea de no volver a verlo le resultaba aterradora…sin embargo ¿casarse con él? Lo miro a los ojos y le dijo

**BL**: No puedo Vegeta

**VG**: ¿Pero? – tomo a bulma del mentón para que ella lo siguiera viendo a los ojos – no acepto una negativa por respuesta. Tomo sus cosas.

**BL**: Vegeta

**VG:** Tengo que ir al hotel a recoger mis cosas y después me iré al aeropuerto

**BL:** Te llevare

**VG:** no – se inclino hacia delante y la beso con intensidad pero breve, después se irguió y se fue hacia la puerta, se detuvo la miro fijamente y le dijo – si quieres contestarme SI…a mi propuesta… llámame - abrió y salio del apartamento

Bulma se quedo allí inmóvil luchando consigo misma para obligarse a no salir detrás de el, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a llorar por lo que había perdido.

Bulma despertó otro DIA mas pero un día mas sin Vegeta, aquella noche no ceno, se ducho y fue a dormir a la cama de invitados por que en la suya no podía conciliar el sueño y así estuvo dos, tres, cuatro, cada vez todo se le hacia insoportable no podía dormir y apenas comía. Al quinto día Milk fue a verla y la tomo de los hombros la sacudió mientras le preguntaba.

**ML**: Muy bien Bulma… ¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando?? Y no me salgas con la tontería de que es por que hechas de menos a Vegeta, hay algo mas – al escuchar a su amiga preocuparse por ella le contó todo sin rodeos.

**BL**: Vegeta me pidió que me casara con él y yo le dije que no.

**ML:** ¿Quéeeeeeeeeee?

**BL**: Le dije que no - y añadió – por ahora.

**ML**: Vegeta te pidió que te casaras con el y le dijiste que no ¿estas Loca?

**BL**: No soy cautelosa y asustada

**ML**: ¿Asustada de quererlo?? O de que el te corresponda??

**BL:** De todo

**ML**: Si lo quieres… Bulma ¿Lo quieres de verdad??

**BL:** SI

**ML**: entonces que demonios estas haciendo aquí Bulma… compre un boleto de avión y ve a buscarlo, no tengas MIEDO A UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

**BL:** pero - milk camino y tomo el teléfono - ¿Qué haces Milk??

**ML** te estoy reservando un lugar para viajar. Listo Bulma sales mañana por la mañana y no digas nada – le advirtió. Por una vez en tu vida APROVECHA ESTA OPORTUNIDAD ¿Qué puedes perder???

**BL:** bueno tengo que llamarle que iré a verlo

**ML:** Bulma por kamisama sorpréndelo… aquí tienes la dirección de su casa de su oficina y si no esta en ninguno de los dos sitios ten el numero de su móvil ok

Y en pocas horas vemos a Bulma abordando el avion se preguntaba una y otra ves si era la correcto lo que estaba haciendo…DECIRLE SI A ESTA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD Y NO TENER MIEDO DE ELLA… si tan solo hubiera escuchado a su corazón y no a su cabeza ahora estaría con el pero había sido una tonta y se acordó repentinamente de la ultima frase de Vegeta… ¡¡¡ si quieres contestarme SI llámame!!! Pero no lo hizo ni el ni ella.

Llego al hotel donde había reservado una habitación.

**BL:** pero si Vegeta habia decidido que no merecia la pena tanto esfuerzo y ahora ya tiene otra relación con otra mujer. Tomo fuerzas y llamo a Vegeta.

**VG**: ¿Dagame? – la voz por el móvil era muy diferente tenia un tono duro e inflexible.

**BL**: Bulma trajo saliva e intento hablar - ¿Vegeta?

Hubo un segundo de silencio…

**VG**: ¿Dónde estas???

**BL**: En un hotel

**VG:** ¿En que hotel?? – Bulma le dio la dirección no te muevas voy para allá, y colgó.

Bulma esta muy nerviosa no la consolaba nada de pensar que en cualquier momento llegaría y a medida que transcurría el tiempo sonó el timbre y ella abrió la puerta. Sus miradas se cruzaron

**VG**: ¿No me invitas a pasar?? – bulma se hizo un lado y el entro a la habitación, cerraron la puerta y el se volvió para mirarla de nuevo, en la habitación había silencio absoluto

**BL**: ella pensaba al demonio con todo… no había ido a buscarlo para entablar una batalla verbal, y lo que esperaba Vegeta era que ella diera el primer paso… ¿Lo haría???? (Ni yo se si lo hará) Sin pensarlo, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a ella, junto sus labios a los de el. Rápidamente Vegeta le puso las manos en los hombros y las deslizo por su espalda para acariciarle los glúteos y apretarla contra él. Vegeta tomo el control de la situación (Como debe ser ) al fin se separo un poco de ella y le pregunto

**VG:** ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

**BL:** Por tonta – Ella le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y apretó las caderas contra las suyas, sintió toda su excitación y el deseo que ambos los había invadido.

**VG**: ¿Vas a pronunciar la palabra o tengo que obligarte a decirla??

**BL:** Si la respuesta es si. Y los besos que se dieron después de esa respuesta se hicieron más tiernos.

**VG:** Muy bien- recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo con las manos - ¿Cuándo?

**BL**: ¿Cuándo que?

**VG:** Pues cuando me vas a convertir en un hombre de provecho?? - Estaba desabrochando los botones de su blusa muy despacio, no tenían ninguna prisa

**BL**: Pues que te parece a principios del año que viene.

**VG**: No – termino de desabotonarla y se la retiro con delicadeza – a finales de esta semana – y continuo con la falda la cual se deslizo hasta caer al piso – que te parece una ceremonia sencilla, además al llegar empecé con el papeleo correspondiente.

**BL:** estas loco – mientras el se deshacía de su sostén

**VG**: Loco de amor por ti.

**BL:** Vegeta gracias

**VG:** ¿Por qué?

**BL:** por que confiaste en mi y tuviste la paciencia y fe en lo nuestro como para irte y dejar que me diera cuenta por mi misma de que estaba totalmente enamorada.

**VG:** Bulma no puedes imaginarte lo difícil que fue para mí hacerlo.

**BL:** si lo se – le quito la chaqueta a Vegeta y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa – vegeta llevas demasiada ropa… ¿Quieres que te ayude?

**VG:** No el placer es mío – y realmente lo fue disfruto cada vez que una prenda caía al suelo, hasta que estuvo completamente desnudo frente a ella. Entonces Bulma lo empujo hacia la cama y comenzó a saborear su piel y oyó como respiraba Vegeta entrecortadamente y un débil sonido se escapaba de su garganta y así estuvo explorándolo ahora sin límites ni inhibiciones. Después fue el turno de Vegeta sus caricias fueron tan sublimes que la hizo gritar y le rogó a vegeta que la poseyera. Y sus cuerpos entonces se fundieron en uno brindándose el máximo placer.

Después de hacer el amor, se abandonaron a las caricias tiernas y se besaban dulcemente.

**BL**: Vegeta tienes hambre???

**VG:** mmm… ¿De ti o de comer?? – su vista se poso en Bulma la miraba con pasión, y la contemplaba era tan hermosa y de repente – Bulma Te quiero – necesitaba y deseaba pronunciar esas palabras. – Bulma tu eres todo para mi… mas de lo que nunca soñé que tendría en mi vida. – Bulma comenzaba a llorar de felicidad al escuchar aquellas palabras que surgían de Vegeta.

Las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas a Bulma sin que pudiera evitarlo. Vegeta las seco con ternura y atrapo su boca en un beso. El cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida, Vegeta solo se dedico a observarla un rato y vegeta se separo con cuidado de ella se deslizo fuera de la cama, solo para realizar unas cuantas llamadas de negocios termino y volvió a su lado y la atrajo hacia si otra vez.

Hasta que llego el DIA de la Boda todo parecía estar a su favor, la ceremonia se realizaría en casa de Goku y Milk, el sol también brillaba como nunca y el cielo mas azul que nunca y el vestido de Bulma era impresionante, en la ceremonia Goku entrego a la novia y Vegeta al verla tan hermosa la atrajo hacia así y la beso, en si fue una ceremonia sencilla y Bulma lucho para que no se le escaparan las lagrimas cuando vegeta le puso el anillo. En el transcurso de la fiesta era amor felicitaciones en si una inmensa felicidad, hasta quien llego el momento de partir.

**ML**: bulma voy a echarte de menos horriblemente

**BL:** No te pongas triste Milk nos comunicaremos… ya lo veras

**ML**: tienes razón amiga y te deseo toda la felicidad te la mereces

Vegeta extendió la mano y tomo la de Bulma

**VG:** Estas lista mi amor??'

**BL:** si - estaba preparada para ir a donde él quisiera.

**GK:** vegeta cuida de ella…

**VG**: A cada minuto del día – le prometió a Goku

**ML:** Vete ya Bulma – a punto de ponerse a llorar

**BL:** Milk Volveremos pronto te lo prometo pero eso si estaremos aquí cuando nazca tu hijo amiga

Ya en el transcurso del viaje de bodas ellos iban muy pero muy románticos como cualquier matrimonio nuevo donde se aman

**VG**: Bulma te he dicho cuanto te quiero??

**BL:** si y muchas veces… te amo

Vegeta sabia que nunca se cansaría de oír aquellas palabras, ni de repetírselas a su esposa, una y otra vez. Ambos eran muy felices a su manera y en ningún momento podían controlar las ansias de demostrarse cuanto se deseaban, se querían amaban y adoraban, en fin parece que nacieron el uno para el otro y por azares de la vida esta los unió, cada uno era el complemento del otro. (mmm… debería ser el fin y listo pero haber otro pokito no creo ke este mal)

Pasaron los meses y el bebe de Milk y Goku nació le llamaron Son Gohan Ouji, era un niño muy lindo y le estaban bautizando y por ese motivo tan especial Bulma y Vegeta fueron a la celebración… además tenían que ir eran los padrinos…

Ya en la fiesta…

**VG:** No es una preciosidad – le susurro Vegeta a Bulma en el oído y le paso el brazo por la cintura y volteo a mirarlo, ahí pudo darse cuenta que no se refería al niño sino a ella, hacia casi un año de su matrimonio – te quiero.

La fiesta termino y ahora Bulma descansaba feliz mente entre sus brazos… claro después de… después de hacer el amor

**VG:** Le has contado a Milk nuestras noticias amor???

**BL:** No hoy era un día muy especial para ellos pero se lo contare mañana

Vegeta deslizo la mano hasta su vientre y la dejo descansar allí. Por fin un niño… su hijo

**VG:** Bulma… no te arrepientes de haberte casado con migo??? De darte una nueva oportunidad con migo????

**BL**: De nada – le prometió dulcemente – Vegeta tu eres el amor de mi vida

**VG**: Igual que tu lo eres para mi – le contesto con ternura.

_Por fin el fin de la historia… se que ya vali… pero ni modos… quiero opiniones, y una que otra felicitación no creen??? Si me mandan su opinión… que tal si me animo ha realizar otro que tengo en mente… pero kien sabe y espero que les alla agradado. Mi correo es _


End file.
